(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image output instructing device, an image output instructing method, and a storage medium.
(ii) Related Art
In an image output system in which plural image forming devices are connected with a network, such as a local-area network (LAN) or the Internet, a processing state of an image output request (occasionally called “print job”) that is issued based on an image output instruction input by a user is displayed on a display.